Drunk and Married
by TyyTyy
Summary: A Tumblr request from the prompt: "No, actually we're married." SasuSaku nsfw


**Drunk and Married-**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Fuck!"

"Shh, just act normal."

Sasuke glared at Sakura then. Act normal? She really wanted him to act normal... The last thing he'd expected for the night was to find blue lights surrounding them and just when he was so close to-

 _Earlier-_

It was Naruto's birthday. Of course Hinata had gone all out throwing a huge party for her husband, and everyone was there. The alcohol was limitless and everyone had a great time, though Naruto wasn't a drinker, and he'd ended up being carried to bed long before the actual party was over.

Sasuke had a few drinks when he and Sakura had first arrived, but being that she was downing the drinks like they were going out of style, he'd long since quit drinking so he could drive them home safely.

No way in hell was he staying the night at Naruto's with all those people. Plus, he really wanted to get Sakura home. She was drunk as fuck, and when she had alcohol in her system, Kami did she know how to work him... in all the right ways.

For the past hour she'd been giving him suggestive looks, brushing up on him purposely and even whispering naughty things in his ears. He was so worked up by then that he wasn't sure how they'd ever make it home.

When his wife was drunk, she always had a way of making him crazy. There were no boundaries.

That's what led him to grabbing her drunk ass up over his shoulder and carrying her out of Naruto's place without a word. She was laughing the whole time while going on and on about his ass as he walked. Sasuke would have normally found such a thing annoying, but he rather loved his drunk wife, and all her annoying antics.

"Oooh, Sasuke-kun. You're being such a man! I was just having some fun, why are we leaving?" Sakura giggled.

"You know why." Sasuke grumbled, just as he reached his car. He opened the door and leaned down to place her inside carefully. "Buckle up." He ordered, narrowed obsidian eyes on her wide emeralds that stared up at him from her seat heatedly.

He glared at her then before stepping back and slamming the door. If she kept looking at him like that, there was no way they'd ever make it home. She was doing it on purpose. He knew she was.

Once he was behind the wheel, he started the car and glanced at her. He eyed her meaningfully until she buckled her seatbelt as he'd told her too. She huffed as she did, but did so none the less.

Sasuke got on the road, all too eager to make it home. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white and his mind was far from the road. He was ignoring her presence in the car well-enough. But she'd been working him up all night and therefore, all he could see was her naked as the day she was born and sprawled on their bed, eager to have him.

It was when he seatbelt came off a moment later that he glanced at her in annoyance. "Sakura!" He pushed her back into her seat as she went about crawling over the console. "What the fuck?! I'm driving."

"Stop being such a mean ass." Sakura groaned, still leaning over close to him and not bothering to buckle back up.

"Soon as we get home I'll show you a mean ass."

"Hmm." She reached towards him, her hand casually rubbing across his chest. He glared at her, eyebrow arching when he noticed the sadistic smirk on her face.

"Sakura." He called her name in warning, while pulling her hand away from his body and pushing her back once more. "I'm not fucking around."

"I like fucking around..." She murmured seductively, biting her finger.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and forced himself to ignore her and keep his eyes on the road. She obviously didn't care about their well being at all. He knew this for a fact when she snuck her hand over to get a feel of his leg, her slender hand roaming from his knee to his thigh. He flinched the instant she came in contact with his length, which was already hard and ready.

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun." She purred, her hand wrapping around him through his jeans then.

"Fucking stop!" Sasuke groaned, nearly running off the road as he pried her hand away from him. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

Sakura pouted then, he rolled his eyes when he gazed over at her and noticed this.

"Stop being like that. If you stop distracting me we can get home, and the sooner we get home, the sooner I can fuck you."

"Mmm. But... I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Oh ye-" Sasuke jumped in his seat when she grabbed a hold of him again. He slammed on the breaks and forced her back into her seat and buckled her himself. "Godammit, Sakura! Stop it already."

"You stop it." She stuck her tongue out at him as he shook his head and went back to driving. "I don't know why I can't touch you just a little bit..."

"Because, I'd like to make it home. Wouldn't you?"

"Eventually, yes." Sakura agreed, her hand coming over to feel up his arm, across his back and up into his hair.

Sasuke's eyes threatened to close as she massaged his head and at this point, he didn't know what the fuck to do with her. Her nails raked down the back of his neck and he shuddered before glaring at her once more. "The fuck are you doing?" He glared harshly at her as she went about removing her seatbelt once again.

"Shh. Stop being such a pain in the ass. Just drive. Let me play."

"We're gonna wreck."

"Not if you drive right." Sakura argued as she reached for him once more, but this time, Sasuke didn't stop her.

However, when she went about undoing his belt clumsily, he grabbed a hold of her hand. "No way in hell."

"Just drive, damn it!" Sakura growled, slapped his hand away and proceeded to get into his jeans.

Sasuke glared at the road ahead, trying hard to think about anything other than Sakura and the way she was touching him so skillfully. The way her hand was so soft against his cock. Fuck, he couldn't think about anything else.

"Sa-" He groaned when her mouth suddenly closed around him, the road completely forgotten as his head lolled back against the seat. "Fuck."

By some miracle, he pulled himself together in enough time to prevent any accidents but he knew if he didn't pull over now, they'd be in a ditch long before they made it home. The road was deserted, and so it seemed safe enough to pull over and cut the engine and deal with his current situation. Mainly his annoying wife who was just as horny as him.

"What happened?" Sakura sat up and asked when the car had come to an abrupt stop.

"Don't ask questions." He muttered after taking his seatbelt off and shoving his jeans and boxers down his legs.

Sakura's brows raised in interest and she licked her lips as she stared at his erection. Sasuke took his shirt off next and tossed it in the backseat.

"Get naked." He told her then, not missing the way she shivered at his words. She wasted no time though in hurrying to remove her panties from under her dress.

Once Sasuke had his seat as far back as it would go, he didn't wait for her to remove her dress, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Sakura straddled his waist immediately, groaning the instant his cock was positioned against her entrance. Sasuke cursed, unable to believe how soaked she was, how easily he'd slipped between her folds just before she slammed herself down on him, taking him to the hilt with one move.

"Oh fuck!" He hissed, arms wrapping around her tiny waist and holding her tight to him.

She moaned loudly at his ear, nails digging into his shoulders as her cunt fluttered around his throbbing cock. Neither of them moved for several beats, until finally Sasuke's hands grabbed at her ass and forced her up and then back down on him again.

Sakura whimpered as she started to move herself, her lips against his ear, her hot breath giving him endless cold chills every time she exhaled. He gripped her hips roughly when she took his earlobe between her teeth. She moved effortlessly, and with such precision that Sasuke was all too lost in the sensation of it all.

Even after a year of marriage, numerous fucks and more than enough experience, she was still so tight he could barely handle it. She was always so wet and ready for him, but more so whenever alcohol was involved and Sasuke fucking loved it. His favorite place in the world to be was buried deep inside his wife. But when she was like this, he was on cloud nine.

Her lips trailed down his neck, kissing and suckling. Her teeth scraped against him and she nipped on his neck lightly. Her fingers dug into his thick hair, tugging gently, all while she rocked her hips continuously. Before he knew it, he was on the verge of climax, every muscle he owned grew taut and a deep groan rumbled in his throat. His hands tightened on her hips when she stopped suddenly, too suddenly. He was so close.

"Fuck! Shit!"

Sakura went to scrambling off of him so quickly, he didn't know what to think. "What the fuck, are you hurt?"

"It's the cops!" Sakura shrieked, while straightening her dress and frantically smoothing out her hair.

Sasuke glanced through his rearview mirror, barely making out the look of blue lights flashing behind him through the fogged up windows. "Fuck!" He growled, going soft instantaneously as he hurriedly pulled his pants up and secured them in place.

"Shh, just act normal." Sakura said just as a knock sounded on the driver window which was far too fogged to make anyone out.

"This is your fucking fault." Sasuke snapped before turning the key to roll down the window.

Said cop was grinning quite wickedly at him as he came into view and Sasuke couldn't help but glare at him.

"You kids out hiding from your parents?" He teased and Sasuke's fists clenched in his lap.

Before he could lose it, Sakura interjected. "No, actually we're married."

"Oh?" The cop seemed even more amused then, he even laughed. "Well that's interesting. I'll need to see your license and registration."

Sasuke gave Sakura a cold glare as he went about digging out his wallet. If she had only listened to him, they would have been home safely and fucking without issue. Yet, here they were, interrupted on the side of the road, by a cop no less.

After handing over the requested information Sasuke glared straight ahead, arms crossed over his naked chest as the cop went back to his car. He was pissed.

"Relax, this is actually pretty funny." Sakura giggled.

"No the fuck it's not." He growled.

He'd been so close, just right there and fuck... now the whole night was ruined. As he brooded over this turn of events silently, the cop returned and handed back his license and registration.

"I'm guessing I've ruined your fun enough for the night." Was the cop's smug remark. Sasuke's jaw tensed but he said nothing, wisely. "Go on home, do what you want there. Not here on the side of the road."

"Thanks officer!" Sakura waved to him as Sasuke stared the car and rolled his window up without another word.

"You're so fucking annoying."

"Shut up and hurry home, I'm not done with you yet."

Sasuke just shook his head. He really had no idea what he was going to do with her, but he knew he had to get home sooner rather than later. She owed him big time for this.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
